Here comes the groom
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: It's Max's big day and in spite of her so called best friend's reservations she can't wait to be united with the man she truly loves.


Here comes the groom

**Here comes the groom**

_**Seattle, June 1**__**st**__**, 2025**_

**Part 1**

Max sat painting her toenails in O.C's living room in the rosy dawn light. That was the trouble with being a transgenic. You couldn't sleep to make the happiest day of your life arrive faster.

Today Max was going to be married to the fantastic man she loved in Seattle's most beautiful church by her friend Father Destry in front of all their friends and family. Well clones counted as family surely and people who shared most of your DNA like Krit Max giggled to herself.

Her fiancé hadn't originally wanted to get married in a Catholic church, but he had finally agreed to make her happy, Max hugged herself with excited joy, he was so damn wonderful to her.

O.C. came out in her kimono and kissed her best friend good morning. "You're sure about this, sugar?"

Max smiled up at her dear friend, "More sure than I've ever been in my life before."

Max followed O.C. in the kitchen. "I know we've had our misunderstandings and fights, but we always came through for each other in the end."

Max thought of all the moments in her life that had brought her to this wonderful day, all the obstacles in their love's way that had needed to be overcome.

She supposed a definite moment of clarity had come for her in Crash when Alec had said to her.

"_Max, Max, let me ask you a question. Think there's something a little, uh, a little off about Brother Zack?"_

"_Like what?" she had jeered at him knowing the answer already_

"_Well, for starters, he doesn't act like any brother I've ever seen." Alec had said to her. Alec had always been the speaker of unpleasant truths._

_She'd told him to spit out what he meant and he'd told her Zack had the hots for her. _

Max couldn't believe she used to be too blind to see what was in front of her face.

**Part 2**

Zack shaved in the mirror nervously he was never good at making speeches in public.

Today he was going to have to stand up in front of everyone and declare his love for Max. He looked fondly at the picture of in front of him. It showed Zack kissing his Manticore made mate at the beach.

It had been a wonderful day at the beach, her long dark hair kept getting in his mouth when they kissed and he had held the camera away to take their picture. He didn't need to be alone or wooden anymore because she had just told him of her love for him.

Zack would die for her, it was just a pity this wasn't his and her wedding today because Zack was acting in a father of the bride capacity today for little sister Max.

Sam came in the bathroom and grabbed the razor off him to shave her underarms. Zack couldn't believe that love would have come to Zack and Sam both, when they were hiding out in a small farming town in Canada or that Sam had ever bothered being married to an ordinary.

453 had helped him piece together his memory and their attraction to each other had been undeniable and unstoppable.

Transgenics belonged with transgenics.

**Part 3**

Max ate her breakfast slowly remembering another conversation with Alec at Crash.

"_Max, we don't belong with 'em. Okay? We're a danger to them. When are you gonna finally see that?" Alec had told her firmly_

"_Me and Logan are none of your business." Max said angrily. Hating the fact Alec was telling her unwelcome truth again._

Max remembered how she had pretended to be with Alec to put Logan off her. It had worked. Logan had always been suspicious of the potential of her and Alec as a couple ever since Logan had heard of Manticore's breeding partners' scheme.

Max grinned thinking of Alec, funny to think how the guy used to annoy the hell out of her and yet she loved him so much now.

She bet Alec was actually enjoying dressing up in his monkey suit at the moment.

Alec put on his suit carefully and adjusted the rose in his buttonhole. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed a small scratch on his neck. He grinned in memory of how he had got it.

Alec must have the most wild cat mate in Terminal City. He couldn't believe he had ever flirted with the idea of himself and Asha as an item.

Alec was a ticking time bomb thanks to Manticore and he needed a mate that was made in a lab just like him. That was strong just like him. That had scars from their past just like him

He had that mate now. Alec had fallen in love with her the first moment he had seen her at Manticore on the parade yard getting yelled at by some ordinary drill sergeant to face her eyes front and he had denied those feelings for so long.

Gem came in to the bedroom with Eve dressed in her flower girl dress. Thank god Alec had been given a second chance with her the day he saw Gem waddling down the street in the first stages of labor supported by an X6.

Alec scooped down and picked his transgenic toddler up. "Hey, Miss Pretty as a Picture, how's daddy's girl?" For Alec had formally adopted Eve two years ago.

"Don't get her dress rumpled, Alec, please." Gem begged quickly, "It was a bitch to iron." She smiled at her mate admiringly. "Oh you look good, babe, all prepared to be Master of Ceremonies?"

The handsome male leaned over and kissed Gem on the mouth fondly. He thought Gem looked even more sexy than normal in her black chiffon maternity dress carrying his child.

Alec patted his cards tucked safely in his pocket "Not that I need cards with my eidetic memory but it makes the ordinaries feel better." Alec explained to his girls.

Alec put Eve down. He frowned at the creases he had left and smoothed the little girls dress. "I love Maxie y'know but what the hell was she thinking choosing this dress for a four year old?"

"I think Cale helped her choose it." Gem frowned.

"She has always had Logan whipped" Alec commented.

**Part 4**

Max turned round as O.C. zipped her into her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Max looked incredible in her white satin dress and she knew it. She was so glad she was gonna be beautiful for _him_ today. Max caught sight of O.C.'s face reflected behind her.

"Quit it, O.C., the age difference is not that large now I'm twenty four and what does age matter when you're in love?." Max told her friend angrily. "Don't spoil my damn day. Alec and I would never have worked out"

OC looked on the verge of bursting into tears.

Max spun round and shook O.C. "Remember how it was always you, O.C, who said Logan and I could work through anything?"

**Part 5**

Logan turned up his stereo loud and danced round his penthouse apartment. He was almost unable to believe that the woman of his dreams had finally agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

Logan had been so stupid to think she had been in love with Alec; there was never any real possibility of her ending up with Alec.

The kind hearted warm woman Logan loved was meant to be with Logan, she had never given up on Logan and her being together, not even when it seemed hopeless.

Asha came in the room looking beautiful in a blue silk dress, her blonde hair long and shining.

Logan went up to his fellow WASP freedom fighter and kissed her passionately. He picked up her hand and looked at the engagement ring sparkling there. His grandmothers ring that Asha had finally accepted last night.

Logan had to work on Asha for a year to make her believe he had no feelings for Max anymore. The virus was a passion killer that was for real. Logan had seen both him and Max move onto the people they were really suited to.

He hoped Max and her groom would find the happiness they deserved.

**Part 6**

Original Cindy nodded. "Sorry, Max, what does O.C. know anyways about the mysteries of het-love? If my homegirl is really in love that's fine with O.C." The older girl glanced out the window. "Looks like the bridal limo's here, boo."

It seemed to take an eternity to drive from O.C.'s apartment to the Father Destry's church to Max but in reality the journey took a mere fifteen minutes.

Max walked into the old stone church on Zack's arm, beaming giving little nods and waves to all who loved her.

There was Herbal, Sky and Druid with the other Jam Pony guests. Max found she was looking for Sketchy and then caught herself of course he wasn't there; he was up at the front looking nervous then staring ahead in her direction relieved.

Sketchy gazed out into the church at Max's loveliness, he had been waiting nervously for ages for his brunette sloe eyed love but she always had run late. He gave a sigh of relief that she had finally arrived.

Behind O.C. resplendent in her bridesmaid gown, Sketchy saw Rita slip in the back pew apologetically with Joshua, both breathless from running. Sketchy hadn't believed the best sex of his life would be with some one his mom's age but ever since they had run into each other at one of Joshua's art shows the attraction had been undeniable between him and Rita.

Sketchy fingered the rings in his jacket pocket. Boy he was nervous; he had never been best man before.

Max let go of Zack's arm and Zack took Eve back to sit with her parents. Max smiled radiantly at her groom and he gave her a sexy wink. God, all that wasted time they had denied the chemistry, the raging sexual attraction between them.

The verbal sparring, the age difference, and the fact she was transgenic and he wasn't, all silly petty obstacles looking back now in the face of their strong true love.

"Running late again, Missy miss?" Normal said to his bride. They joined hands and faced Father Destry, finally ready to formalize their undying love for one another.

**The End**

_AN: Well if you hadn't seen they were meant to be together since the moment they had that amazing chemistry charged kiss during _Meow _I'm sorry for you! I had to have a lie down after I saw Normal with his shirt off even if you didn't. _


End file.
